


Set and Swayed

by Just_A_Viewer



Series: When Two Hands Meet [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Club AU, Dancing, Flirting, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Viewer/pseuds/Just_A_Viewer
Summary: "The attraction, the tensionBaby, like this is perfection"





	Set and Swayed

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to expand writing a bit and I hope you guys are able to like this and I may write more since I found this fun to write! Please leave constructive critism and your opinion on it if you are able to, hope you enjoy :)

Mark runs his hands through his dyed hair once more as he downs another shot of pure water before looking around in the dark somewhat-crowded club with more mildly annoying lights floating around than usual.

His eyes set on Felix and his buddy who goes by Cry laughing along with each other loudly before Felix leans against Cry tiredly. He hopes Cry is as good as taking over Felix’s hangover as well as Marzia does. He’ll let Cry deal with that mess of a Swedish.

  
He stretches his arms along the top of the seat he’s on and glances at Wade as he talks to the bartender to get more alcohol for the group. Damn, he should have tried harder to stop Bob from leaving early, at least then he wouldn’t be the outed one.

He pours more water in his shot glass before taking it at once again, at least he’ll always have the option to pretend. Alcohol isn’t even that good, why should he mope about not being able to have it if he didn’t even do it that much in the first place?

  
_I never really know that she could dance like this_  
_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_  
_Como si llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

  
Geez, is the music now not working at something? He hasn’t heard that one for a long time, or perhaps he should just start paying attention to the mainstream music right now, there are songs that reappear years later.

  
“Per special request, this song has been requested by a young fellow along with a high promise to not disappoint the dance floor! Let’s make some noise if you guys want that promise to be followed!” that DJ better be glad that this place has one of the best speakers because he would have just been drowned out by the other volumes that the speakers of other clubs give.

Either way, that guy needs to have the skills of a professional dancer from the volume that the crowd gives, or perhaps he’s already well known here.

I see a few people trying to clear out to leave a circle for what I assume the person to go to and other people slowly doing the same, from those who do it as like they know what’s going on to those with a puzzled face who just follow the crowd.

That confirms my statement of a well-known person at least, that deserves another one more shot of water.

  
_Oh baby when you talk like that_  
_You make a woman go mad_  
_So be wise and keep on_  
_Reading the signs of my body_

  
A quite pale man that seems to have the looks of someone in their mid-twenties at most comes out with a grin. Those striking blue eyes look around to those around the circle made for him and he takes off a cap that was on his head to place on the floor, which reveals a bright set of green hair that seems faded off at the ends. He sways his body a bit already at the beat of the song in tight black jeans and a simple red long-sleeved shirt as he starts clapping with each sway that seems to melt into the full rhythm of the song.

Some of the crowd are already cheering and I raised an eyebrow as a few of them start to put a variety of small money in the cap before going back to where they were standing and just simply stretching their hand out.

  
The green-haired woman smirks as he takes the hand of a woman who has brown that slightly goes further than her ears and with jeans and a sweatshirt that has a nice phrase “Misery is all the rage.”

He takes her hand and the speed immediately starts picking up as they start moving around at a fast pace and start dancing around each other before the man gets the shorter woman and starts spinning her around as they move across the circle and earning a rewarding large cheer from the crowd before he dips her and then separates from her. He dances a bit more by himself as more money is dropped off into the cap and an exponential amount of stretched out hands appearing.

  
The crowd starts to gather more and this is the most interesting thing I’m going to see all night so I hear so I start to get up, earning a few glances from the three enjoying the drinks that Wade got.

I decided it would be best to not attempt to explain and simply just head to the crowd around the circle and trying to push through as gently as possible for order to be able to see the captivating dancer this time. I focus on the music while trying to get through to see how much of the song is left to see how much left I can see.

  
_I am on tonight_  
_You know my hips don’t lie_  
_And I am starting to feel you boy_  
_Come on let’s go, real slow_  
_Don’t you see baby asi es perfecto_

  
By the time I am able to see the center of the circle once more, I can see a burly man with purple hair who makes the pale man seem much smaller than earlier and they dance across from each other with the bigger man looking more inexperienced than the energetic other.

The slimmer man jumps on the other man in a graceful manner and wraps his legs around him with his hands resting on the purple’s man shoulders before they start spinning together and then being dipped before the carried man lays his hands on the floor and does half a flip in and then springs up to stand up on the floor.

The younger man starts to slide in front of the older man and guides him swing their hips more as they move around in a smaller range this time, and the original dancer lets him go and claps his hands rhythmically as he dances by himself once more.

  
“Looks like there’s enough time for one lucky person dance along folks! Spread out a bit with your hands available and move those bodies so he’s able to see you all better! Just stand still and don’t stretch your hand out to be taken if you didn’t put your money in the cap, I’m able to see if you are a liar and most likely Jack will be able to as well!”

  
Jack? Is that his name, it does suit him quite well. Hell, that probably would have been one of the names I considered him to be when I ran out of physical traits to call him.

  
I don’t have any money to put in the cap at the moment and it most likely to have come off as awkward if I decided to put money at the end, everyone else who wanted a chance seemed to do it between the other dances. At least I’m able to move around a bit to the music without those judging glares that others are putting down in order thinking it’ll get their chance higher.

  
I tap my foot and bob my head a bit as I follow the movement of …Jack and see him glance around the huge crowd lightly and hitting people’s hands like high fives before passing by them. Even if it is like a confirmation that they aren’t picked, they get it in a positive manner and dance with each other instead as they watch like me to see who he will pick.

He goes around for longer that I thought and you can see the impatience in people’s dances as they look at him and even start to narrow their eyes on him to hurry him up. I swear he’s staring at them straight in the eyes before hitting their hands and passing by, he’s starting to become a blur though, especially with people packing together to dance together instead of how spread out it was in the beginning.

I see that a large portion is still left and decide that it was probably a fan pleaser for him to high five everyone.

  
That’s actually quite sweet to do, able to detect those who just want a dance and then those who just are having a fun time and don’t have a stick up their asses due to not getting picked by one person with at least a half a hundred or more eyes on him.

  
I start to head back at their table and passing through the large crowd left in order to be able to get back and hear the sound of smacked hand behind me before I am faced with bright blue eyes staring right at me with such intensity that I feel exposed to the crowd around me.

  
Oh wait. Most of the crowd are facing the two of us, specifically me now.

  
The man in front of me grabs one of my hands and I am able to see my tan hand contrast across his paper-white skin before joining our hands together. I stumble back a bit and feel his other hand go on my back.  
  
_My will and self-restraint_  
_Have come to fail now, fail now_  
_See, I am doing what I can,_  
_But I can’t so you know_  
_That’s a bit too hard to explain._  
  
He grabs my hand and then starts to spin around before letting me go and then doing a one-hand handstand real quick, getting a quick cheer from the crowd, before he spins back to me and is pressed against my body much closer than before.

  
I try to provide a bit of more movement and put him other hand around his waist like his is on my back and attempt to sway in an attempt like he does but we’re so close together that I can feel every movement across my body and causes my pants to get a bit tighter than I expected.

  
I can see those ocean blue eyes widen as he is looking at my eyes and all the blood that was going in lower department start to go to my face.

  
He guides him body to move around more and spins one more before we are facing the same direction but he is still pressed against me as he sways in a wider range now and with each direction, it crosses my crotch that is able to feel his ass and not helping my situation to not embarrass myself in this crowd.

  
He tilts his head a bit as he smirks at me and separates himself a bit in order to dance in a much faster and fluid pace by himself while I just lightly away in order to look like anything than an awkward dance partner who just stands and gets hard. I can other people notice and snicker while whispering to others they got known to and getting their confirmations helped when I get redder.

  
Jack gracefully steps back to me and presses against me once more and sways again. This is starting to get out of hand, but I can’t help to sharply grind into him and see that pretty plump mouth open in a surprise manner as he looks at me with those bright blue eyes and something takes over as I tighten my arm around his waist and grind against him again with a smirk to show that I’m not a complete idiot that he can just advantage of.

  
I can feel his own package now as he sways lightly and slower as the song is near the end and he seems to be taking it slower now for his own sake and I can already feel the need for that warmth of his body again.

  
_The attraction, the tension_  
_Baby, like this is attention_

  
I bring him in once more and position my legs quickly to bring him into a deep dip as an ending move I grind into him once more and hear a light gasp come from him and his legs shake a bit before bringing him back up.

  
“MARK HURRY THE FUCK UP AND GET HIS NUMBER ALREADY! WE GOTTA DROP OFF FELIX BEFORE HE STARTS BECOMING A GODDAMN LUNATIC!”

  
FUCKING HELL! The one time I have the chance with someone and the true shell of me has to come out, I let go of him and give him a sheepish smile while I am fully aware of my hard-on and try to offer him a high five as I can feel my face on fire.

  
He raises one of his bushy eyebrows at me and rolls his eyes before taking out a piece of paper on his pocket and placing it in my hands. “Merk’ huh? It suits ya in a weird way! Call me if you want to continue the thing we have going on.” He has a type of Scottish or Irish sounding voice! He’s the most bundle of surprises I’ve ever met.

I watch his lips from into a soft smile before kissing my hand and then heading back to the direction where the setup the DJ has is. I see the back of his figure of his body go in the pile of bodies dancing before I can no longer see him and hold the small sheet of paper as close as I can make my life depend on before rushing over to the group

I came running to Wade, fully aware of the stupid grin on my face as I pass by multiple people who saw the interaction between the cute green-haired dancer and I.

 


End file.
